With the development of mobile phones and other mobile terminals, manufacturers and users increasingly pursue narrow frames on mobile terminals, or even go frameless. Although a narrow frame or frameless can bring user a shock effect visually, it also introduces a problem: when a user holds such a mobile phone, it is very easy to accidentally touch the edge of the screen of the mobile phone, causing accidental touch operations and lowering the user experience. To solve this problem, touch screen IC manufacturers design an accidental-touch prevention area. However, the functionality of the accidental-touch prevention area designed by current touch screen IC manufacturers are implemented in the IC firmware. Once set, the number, position, and size of the area cannot be changed and, thus, the software design of such mobile terminal cannot break through the restriction from the touch screen IC suppliers.
In addition, most of the existing touch screen gestures are achieved by sliding (such as a single finger slide for a page-flipping action), and the current accidental-touch prevention algorithm may filter out the track line with the start point in the accidental-touch prevention area. If the start point of a touch gesture is in the accidental-touch prevention area, the touch gesture can be filtered out, which causes accidental of the touch gesture and lowers the user experience.